Letting Love Win
by ShaneMandy 4ever
Summary: Ok....Chappy 6 up!- this is a story about Landon and Jamie, but takes the theme of the movie, Grease!
1. Default Chapter

Hey all! Before I get this story started, I do want to warn that this story has been uploaded twice, so if you read it once, you don't have to read it again! The second point have to make is that the authors of this story are: ShaneMandy 4ever and Karabara. Therefore, any reviewers that don't respect that there are two authors will be blocked from this story!! On a lighter note, I think you all will find this story very interesting. Hell, enough of me talking, lets get on with the story!!!!

The sand slid between Jamie's feet, making them feel as if they were silt. The sand looked soft, warm and altogether beautiful. It comforted Jamie, washing away all her fears and anger. The water splashed against her ankles, covering Jamie's entire foot with a wisp of peace. The coldness of the water sent a chill to Jamie's spine, landing on her throbbing nerve. The wind whispered silently in the background. Jamie put her hands into her sweater pockets as she looked out onto the horizon. She watched the sunset in the hazy sky. The sky seemed to change colors while the thin clouds accented the sky's beauty-almost like a painting. Jamie thought of how much she didn't want to leave because of him and the times they had together. She knew she could easily say that this was the best summer she had ever had.  
  
(Flashback of Jamie's)  
  
Jamie stood on the beach in her bathing suit with five green buckets covered with wet sand. She carefully tied up her hair so that the wind could not interfere with her work. It wasn't a very sunny day, and the clouds rumbled above her as the sound of the thunder made her wince.  
  
There weren't many people on the beach that day and she knew it was because a storm was coming. She could see someone far off in the distance but ignored him as she gathered her dirty buckets. Jamie didn't think much of the person and carried on with her work. She struggled to carry all the buckets at once so she dropped one in the soft sand. The buckets were big and ugly but they were the same buckets that she used ever since she was a little child.  
  
A few pieces of her hair fell from her ponytail and swung into her face, creating a frame around Jamie. She dented the sand with her feet as she reached the ocean and bent over to fill the buckets one by one with the salty water. She put down the four buckets that she had, and picked up two of the already filled buckets, and brought them over to her working spot, while trying desperately not to spill any of the warm water on the cold sand. Jamie waddled back over to the two buckets that were left behind and brought them back to her spot on the beach. Once all four buckets were filled and neatly lined up in the sand, Jamie went to retrieve the fifth bucket that she had left behind. With this bucket, she filled it with shells of all sorts and sizes.  
  
Jamie finally got back to her spot, knelt down, and poured some water into the already damped sand, cutting off it's breathing to the world. She didn't even notice the boy standing over her, watching her every move.  
  
She sighed as he said hi and stuck out his hand for an introduction.  
  
"Oh....Please don't hurt me!!", Jamie said flinging her sandy hands up and behind her, as the boy got a face full of the sand.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you and I most certainly won't hurt you." He said gently with a silent laugh. Jamie sighed once more and put her hands on her chest, allowing her to take in a deep breath. Once she wasn't overwhelmed, she sat back down to continue her work. Jamie wasn't one for talking to people much, especially a boy. Her father had warned her all her life that men were bad, and that they only caused harm.  
  
"My names' Landon" the boy said. He was tall and built, and obviously athletic.  
  
Jamie ignored him while keeping her head down and worked hard on her project.  
  
"What are you doing?" Landon asked, this time praying that Jamie would answer him. Jamie dipped her hands into a bucket of water and sat down on the heels of her feet, with her hands on her lap.  
  
"I'm making a sandcastle." She said plainly and confidently.  
  
"Can I help?" Landon asked like a small boy asking his mother for a candy bar. He was eager to learn more about this girl.  
  
Jamie looked at him with her big brown eyes and asked, "I guess so... do you know how to make a sandcastle?" Landon knelt down next to Jamie, casting a large shadow over her small body.  
  
"I'm don't know, but I'm probably not very good at it", he said slowly, hoping that she wouldn't change her mind about letting him help.  
  
"Its ok", She stuck her hands back in the sand, "I'll teach you. Oh and by the way, I'm Jamie." She said this as she held out her sandy hand and giggled with a satisfied grin on her face as he shook her hand regardless of the sand.  
  
She dipped her hands in the water once more and poured a little more water onto the sand. Jamie dried her hands with the beach towel that was sitting quietly in the sand next to her and scooted back behind Landon. She carefully covered Landon's eyes with her hands.  
  
"Hey, how do you expect me to make a sand castle if I can't see what I'm doing?", Landon said amusingly and smiled with a silent laugh.  
  
"Put your hands in the sand." Jamie said. So, Landon did as he was told and he felt the wet mud squish between his fingers. "Now, all you have to do is follow her heart." Jamie took her hands off his eyes and started building the castle once more. Landon looked at her half confused and half envious of her ways.  
  
"My mom and I used to build sand castles together when I was little."  
  
"We started building the sandcastles when I was 3 years old. She taught me the same way I taught you. Every summer we built sand castles, up until I was 9. She died in a car accident 8 years ago, that's why we stopped building our sandcastles. I made a promise to her before she died, that every summer, no matter where I go, that I'll make a sand castle, and dedicate it to her."  
  
"She was such a good person. She never did anything wrong. She loved everyone and filled the world with glowing joy. But I guess God does everything for a reason, right? Anyway, I've been making sandcastles by myself every summer, thinking that she's sitting right here, next to me, helping."  
  
Jamie said all this while concentrating hard on the sand castle, never once looking up from her work. Landon smiled while listening to the story and poured a little more water into the sand.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
Three hours later, they stepped back from their castle, both covered in sand. Before them was a magnificent castle, bigger, better, and more beautiful then either of them had ever seen before. It was detailed right down to the curtains showing through the windows. They saw a little ant walk into their castle and laughed cheerfully.  
  
"I guess we make a good team, huh?" Landon asked amazed at how beautiful Jamie was.  
  
"I gather we do!!" Jamie said with a Cheshire -cat smile. Landon's heart melted when he saw it.  
  
With one loud boom of thunder it suddenly started to down- pour with rain. They were covered in mud but the rain slowly washed away the sand as their clothes became soaked with the cool water.  
  
Jamie's hair was drenched, as was everything else, but she didn't care. Most other girls would run for cover, but Jamie took part in God's beauty.  
  
Landon watched Jamie as she twirled around in circles under the pouring rain.  
  
"Jamie." Landon said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?", Jamie said while stopping from her twirling, and giggled.  
  
"Will you dance with me?"  
  
Jamie's face became serious as she melted into Landon's stare. She nodded silently and he held out his hand. She took it and they danced while the rain poured fast and hard. Thunder provided their music and the lightning provided their candle –light. The rain grew heavier by the minute, but they didn't care, all they knew was that they wanted to stay in each other's arms. They danced into the night, and far after the rain stopped.  
  
From that moment, they were inseparable. The whole summer- vacation they spent together, doing everything under the sun. They made plenty of castles and memories that neither would ever forget.  
  
( End of Flashback)  
  
Jamie stared out into the ocean. She felt Landon wrap his hands around her tiny waist. She spun around, and smiled. He kissed her gently, as a tear ran down Jamie's soft cheek. She knew she had to leave him, vacation was over, and it was time for her to head back to her home. She was only visiting Beaufort for the summer. She didn't want to believe it, but it was over. She had already told Landon, and he took the news pretty badly. Neither wanted to say goodbye, but both knew they didn't have a choice.  
  
"Good Bye, Landon... I'll never forget you!!" Jamie said, now with tears rolling uncontrollably down her face.  
  
"Good bye, Jamie.... I love you!"  
  
"I love you too!!" And with that, Jamie left to walk up to her car and journey her way back to her home.  
  
Jamie knew she'd never see him again, but she knew it was probably for the better, cause like her father always said, "Boys only cause pain". With that, Jamie knew she'd never see the only boy she'd ever loved, again!!!

Ok guys, that's the first chapter!!! Please, review and tell us what you think!!!!!!!

Thanx a bunch!!! Kristin and Kara


	2. School and Friends

Hey everyone,

This is the next chapter of Letting Love Win.... Kara and I hope you like it!! Not much to say, but I do want to thank all of the reviewers who 'support' this story!! We appreciate it greatly! I do want to ask that you only review this story if you have something nice or useful to say! Unfortuently, on my other story, I've been getting some pretty nasty and harsh reviews!! And, I'm greatly disturbed by them.... so please be kind and considerate to everyone!!- this doesn't include to all the reviewers, and if it doesn't pertain to you, then God Bless Ya!!!!!!! Well, on with the story!!!!

(Jamie point-of-view)

It was my first day of school at Beaufort High, literally. My father decided that we would live in Beaufort, instead of going back home. Ever since my mother died, we'd go to Beaufort every summer to just relax and get away from it all. The house that we lived in contained many sad memories of my mother; like sometimes I can still smell her perfume that she would always wore or whenever my father would make spaghetti, I would remember our Friday nights- spaghetti and a movie. My father knew it was time to put the past behind us, so he decided it'd be best to just live in North Carolina and leave the memories behind.

Over my stay at Beaufort, I met my first love, Landon. We spent so many days just on the beach together, watching sunsets, and loving every minute of being with each other. Unfortunately, I never got the chance to know where he lived. The decision to stay here was a quick one, and since I had already told Landon that I was going back to New Jersey, he thought it'd be best to not see each other for the few days I had left at Beaufort. He thought that it might help with the pain, if we didn't think about each other so much. But to tell you the truth, I feel absolutely horrible. Now I'll probably never see him again and he'll never know that I stayed in Beaufort.  
  
I got ready to start my day at school. I wasn't much of a crowd-pleaser since most people thought I was absolutely absurd to think highly of God. I knew this would probably be another year that I would be picked on, but I tried to think about the positive things, like: I'd be starting fresh, with no past to haunt me. People never take the time to get to know me, and their first instinct when they see me is to think of me as a geek. I was never popular or looked on as the pretty girl, but I liked how I was just fine and nobody was going to change that.  
  
Luckily, when we made the decision to move here, there was a gorgeous house for sale, at a reasonable price. The house was magnificent with two-story's. It had beige color siding and white wood framed around the windows. So, we went home for a few days to pack-up our things and prepared ourselves for the move. When we returned I knew for sure that I would never see Landon again, surely he was on vacation, like I thought I was.  
  
My father's already left to go to his interview for a job. He's a minister, so it shouldn't be hard for him to find a job, since there aren't many ministers in this day in age.  
  
I put my favorite blue jeans on and a flowery top. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail like I always wore it. I loved my hair. I loved the color of it and how it looked so graceful in the wind. That's what people tell me, anyways. They always comment on my natural highlights and how it glistens in the sun.

I grabbed my schedule, keys, supplies for school and I was on my way. The school was only about five minutes from my house, so I knew I'd make it there on time. Before leaving my car, I took a few minutes to observe the school. I was large with many windows and two levels; it was a dark, red, brick building. And the windows covered half the school. It reminded me a little of a penitentiary, and when I thought of that- I became frightened. I didn't know how strict this school was, and I certainly didn't want to find out. I faced my fears and got out of my car to start my day.  
  
My first class was English, my favorite subject. I walked into my homeroom class, and took a seat. As I was organizing my supplies, a girl with short blonde hair and overalls came up to me. The girl had a high-pitched voice as if she was still twelve. She held her car keys in one of her hands' and a book in the other. She wore no makeup, but she was still very pretty.  
  
"Hi, my names' Sally. You must be new here!!" She said excitedly with a little wave of the hand still holding her keys.  
  
"Oh Hi", I replied back, extending my hand for a polite handshake. I had learned to have faith in people. Unlike when I first met Landon, I hadn't opened up to him and luckily he hung around. This girl seemed nice, what had I to loose? "My name's Jamie."  
  
Sally gladly shook my hand and sat down in the seat next to me. Besides Sally and I, there was only one other boy looking out the windows that filled the classroom.

................................................................................................................

I was halfway through the day. Luckily, Sally had all the same classes that I did. Soon it was time for lunch and she offered me to sit at her lunch table. I gladly accepted it, considering I didn't know anyone else in the school. She brought me over to what she called, "Lunch Table 7".  
  
" Hey guys, this is Jamie, she's new here so I thought she could sit at the table with us", Sally responded to her friends upon arriving at the table. She introduced me to everyone and they all seemed very nice. 'This day wasn't so bad after all,' I thought. I had friends, and very nice teachers. This was going to be a great year.  
  
Eddie's voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"So Jamie, what did you do this summer?"  
  
"Well, I came to visit Beaufort for the summer, and my father and I decided to move here.... umm..." I said trying to recap on my summer's adventures.  
  
"Oh! How could I forget, I met this boy.... Oh, gosh. I think he was my first love!!," I said turning to Sally. We both giggled at this. We were getting along famously! I knew we'd be the best of friends.  
  
"So how did you two meet?" Sally asked me. Obviously, she was the only one at the table who was paying any attention to this topic.  
  
"Well, we met one day on the beach, I was building sandcastles, and he asked if he could help. I was a little nervous because he looked like the type that just used girls, if you know what I mean, so I kinda just ignored him, but he kept talking to me and trying to get my attention. Eventually, I just gave up and started talking to him. He turned out to be very polite and charming. I said he could help if he wanted and we began our castle- building. After our castle was built, it started to down poor, raining like cats and dogs. I wasn't going to leave the beach, because I loved the rain, but I thought he most certainly would. It turned out he didn't leave, and just watched me as I pranced in the heavy rain. He asked me if I would dance with him, and I couldn't say 'no'. He was too genuine of a person. I knew I had fallen for him! And everyday after that we saw each other. Until, I told him that I had to go back to New Jersey; that was the original place that I lived."

Sally nodded signaling that she understood and wanted me to continue.  
  
"After I told him that I had to go back home, he was really disappointed. I knew he had fallen for me also. He took the news really hard and told me that maybe it would be easier on us if we didn't see each other any more. He couldn't go thought the pain of me leaving. I understood and we didn't see or speak to each other the last few days of my stay. My father decided last minute that we should move here, and I never got to tell him that I was staying here."  
  
" So what was this boys name?" Sally asked with anxiousness. As her smiled grew bigger and bigger by the minute.  
  
"Landon, Landon Ca...? Car? Cir?" I trailed off; I couldn't remember his last name!!!  
  
"Carter" She looked surprised. At that name, a bell in my head rung!  
  
"Yeah, Landon Carter!" I answered, with excitement. With that name said, the whole table turned and stared at me. I was getting quite uncomfortable under their bleeding eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong??" I questioned. Everyone turned back around and continued what they were doing. I turned to look at Sally and she wouldn't look me dead in the eye.  
  
"Sally, why's everyone so weird-out by that name." I asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Umm..." She cleared her throat. "Well..." She couldn't find the words, as hard as she tried. She quickly looked down at her ham sandwich. "Want to go to the football game with me???" She said shyly.

I nodded my head with excitement, not even knowing that my life would change drastically after that football game.

Ok, that's the chapter!! I hope you all like it... Kara and I put alot of time into it!! And please, don't mock us in the reviews!!!! God Bless!!!

Cali


	3. Reliving a Nightmare!

Ok honeybuns, I'm SO sorry for not updating this sooner, but I've been really busy!! I just wanted to dedicate this story to Kelley and Vicki, I know they;ve waited like a month for this chapter, so I love ya chickies!! Thanx for all your support!! Here's the chapter:

Jamie sat in front of her mirror, remembering moments when they were together. She hasn't been the same since she said goodbye to her first love. Jamie knows she's disappointed her father. She knew he was only trying to protect her, but that doesn't change the fact that she thinks it's unfair. She couldn't even say 'Good-bye'.

Jamie gazed at her mirror, but not really seeing anything. She was in her own world, dreaming about his touch on her skin, the way his lips were so incredibly soft on hers and the way his smile lit-up the sky.  
  
"It's not fair", she screamed a loud, not caring who heard. Her heart was broken and nothing could mend it.

A song by Something Corporate sang in the background. She listened to the words intently, memorizing their meaning as they played out of the small radio and out into the cold world.  
  
It's a good year for a murder  
she's praying to Jesus, she's pulling the trigger  
there's no tears, cause he's not here  
she washes her hands, and she fixes the dinner  
but soon they'll be coming to rush her away  
no one's so sure if her crime had a reason  
reasons like seasons  
they constantly change  
and the seasons of last year  
like reasons have floated away

Away with the spilt milk  
away with this dirty dish water,

Away seventeen years, and all that he gave was a daughter  
'It's me and the moon,' she says  
I got no trouble with that  
but I am a butterfly, you wouldn't let me die  
'It's me and the moon,' she says  
and it's over, but it just started  
the blood stained the carpet  
her heart like a crystal  
she's lucid and departed  
a life left behind, she can find in her mind gone away

Away with these nightmares  
away with suburbia  
shake down away  
you marry a role and  
you give up your soul till you break down  
'It's me and the moon,' she says  
'I got no trouble with that, but I am a butterfly, you wouldn't let me die'  
'It's me and the moon,' she says  
but what do you say we go for a ride?  
What do you say we get high?  
But I'm so tired of days that feel like the night  
'It's me and the moon,' she says  
and I got no trouble with that,

But I am a butterfly, you wouldn't let me die  
I am a butterfly,

I am a butterfly,

I am a butterfly  
  
Jamie softly sang the words to "Me and the Moon" by Something Corporate, while sitting in her chair, her hands in her lap, looking at herself in the mirror. Nothing can change the way she looks at herself, with a sad, somber look, and a sort of hatred.

Jamie got up and prepared herself for the night. "No need for make-up, no need to look pretty, no need to look my best, ever!" Jamie said a louded, admitting to herself that she'd never be the same person again. She'd never care what she looked like or wore. She'd never care who saw her and she planned on never smiling! Jamie was gone and self-pity filled her place. She slid her flower- printed dress over her head and let it fall down to her feet. She carefully wedged her toes into her pink flip-flops.  
  
Jamie grabbed her keys and was on her way to Sally's house. ' This is just a football game' she said to herself.  
  
"Hey!" Sally said as she grabbed Jamie's' arm and pulled her inside the house. "What took you so long!!," Sally said with laugh; obviously she was excited about tonight. Jamie didn't even have time to answer her before Sally started to drag her upstairs.

Sally suddenly became very serious. No more laugh's, no more smiles, just serious.  
Once they reached Sally's room, they both went in and Sally slammed the door shut and locked it tight. Immediately, almost instinctively, Sally went through one of her drawers, throwing clothes out along the way. Sally finally stopped when she had a pile of books locked in her hand. Sally dropped them straight down on the floor and they hit with a large 'thud'.

The books were dark blue and had the word 'yearbook' inscribed on the covers of them in silver text. Sally picked up one of the books and began to sort them out while flipping through pages. When she found the page she's looking for, she would stop and move on to the next book, searching for her next designated page.  
  
Jamie stood by the door watching her intently. She had her hands folded across her chest and hadn't the slightest clue what Sally was doing.  
  
When Sally had finally finished her task, she called Jamie over to the bed and patted an open spot for Jamie to sit.  
  
" These" Sally said gestering to all the books, "Are all my yearbooks since 6th grade." Sally said. Jamie looked at her with a puzzled look on her face. Why would Jamie care about old yearbooks?  
  
Sally pointed to the first book, "Just look at it, read the names!!" She said with a face that looked as though she was going to cry. Jamie was so confused, why was her friend crying, had someone died?  
  
Jamie bent down closer to the books, wanting to get a clear look at the mystery.  
  
" Emily Barkey, Thomas Baretly, Matthew Calrence, Landon Carter..." Jamie said reading the list of names out loud. " Landon Carter!!!! "Jamie exclaimed out-loud with a gasp. Jamie had no idea what was happening.

'Landon Carter' was printed in the third row down. She looked at the top of the page and it read '6th Grade Class'. She gasped again and covered her mouth with her hand. She grabbed the next book, wondering what she'd find... 'Landon Carter' '7th Grade Class'... the name continued in the same spot as the first book. 'Landon Carter' '8th Grade Class'... 'Landon Carter' '9th Grade Class'... etc...  
  
Jamie jumped up from the bed, shrieking with anxiousness and bewilderment.

"Where did you get those!?!?!" Jamie asked out of breath to Sally. Jamie was hyperventilating; she was so shocked and confused!  
  
"There mine" Sally said softly. She looked down to the floor. Guilt flooded her mind. She just didn't have the heart to tell Jamie the truth; truth that Jamie would soon have to learn.  
  
Before Jamie could say anything, Sally grabbed her wrist again and brought her downstairs and out the door. She still looked down at the floor, almost mad. She told Jamie to get into the car. Jamie obeyed her friend, questions swarming in her head. Everything seemed to be crashing down on Jamie so hard. She found it difficult for her to breath, nevertheless think about what was actually happening.  
  
"Come on." Sally said sadly to Jamie.  
  
They were parked in the school parking lot. The football game had not started quite yet. The cheerleaders were stretching and warming up as the football players were making their laps around the field.  
  
Sally began to walk fast. She seemed to know where she was going, so Jamie followed her quietly, keeping her dying-to-be-answered questions to herself.  
  
They stood in front of the bleachers for a few minutes.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense." Jamie said quickly.  
  
"Yes it does, don't you see?" Sally said. Her face was a combination of worry, guilt, madness, sadness, and terror. She whispered to Jamie, and looked as if she was confused herself.  
  
"No." Jamie said frustrated. She wanted an explanation, and she wanted it now. This boy, this Landon Carter, loved her and she loved him back. If anything would keep her from knowing any information about him, they'd have to deal with her. Anger was taking the best of her and she began to shake with rage.  
  
Sally grabbed Jamie's arm once again and dragged her under the bleachers. Sally positioned them both, so that they could not be seen by anyone.

"Look over there." Sally whispered as she turned away. She could not bare seeing her friend hurt, which would soon happen.  
  
There stood Landon, within a group of guys and a few girls. The guys wore leather jackets. They all held cigarettes in between their fingers. It was either weed, that they were smoking, or pot. The girls were also smoking. They wore belly shirts and miniskirts, and you could see things hanging out that should have been covered. One of them was hanging on Landon and he had his arm wrapped around her waist. Beer cans and bottles were surrounding the outside of the group.  
  
Jamie looked at him and her world crashed. She walked up slowly, not know where she was going or what she was going to do.  
  
"Jamie, what are you doing?? Get back over here, they're going to see you!!!" Sally whispered loudly, hoping to get her friends attention.  
  
Jamie ignored her friend. She continued walking like a zombie toward the boy she had once loved. Would have once gave her life for... but now, all she feels is guilt and pain. Pain for loving him and guilt for trusting him. Landon, a name she loved to hear whispered in the wind and the name that belonged to a man she once gave her heart too.  
  
She finally reached him, and some of Landon's 'friends' began laughing at Jamie. She knew what they thought of her and how they sadly looked down on her. Jamie heard one of Landon's friends call out, "Hey Landon, look at the Virgin Mary!!!"  
  
Landon spun around quickly. He recognized her, but didn't want to, not because he didn't love her, because he knew she didn't love him, not now, not after what she just saw. Time stood still as they looked at each other. Jamie shook her head as tears seemed to stream from her eyes. Landon's friends were confused and decided to shut up for the moment. Jamie turned and walked away. Not thinking about what happened, or the boy she left behind, but of the happy memories that she'd have to let go down the drain and forget forever!!!

Ok, that's it. Hopefully I'll be able to update with Kara sooner this time!!

Kristin Marie


	4. Partners for Life

Pain... Hate...Anger... Sadness... Helplessness... Fear...Regret...Love....

Jamie couldn't describe the feelings' that she had for Landon. She knew that she still loved him; as much as she tried to disbelieve that, she knew she couldn't change the fact. Yet, Jamie now had a new feeling directed towards Landon; something she's never felt for anyone before- Curiosity. Yes, Jamie Sullivan was curious. Although Sally had answered all Jamie's questions, Jamie still wondered about him. She wondered about Landon's life, wondered about his feelings, his likes... dislikes. He was this totally new person to her. He no longer was 'Landon Carter', but an image of one of her worst nightmares. Drugs, Sluts, Alcohol... the life of a badass teenager.

Jamie knew something was wrong, she knew what she saw the other night was a fake. Jamie had seen Landon's good side, his gentle and caring side. But one thing she knew above all, she knew that the man she saw the other night was not the man she fell in love with.

(Jamie's POV)

It had been a few days since I last saw Landon at the football game. I moved on with my life since then and he never once entered my mind. He was my past and Beaufort was my future. Although, I now regretted staying in Beaufort because I knew Landon lived here, I knew this was my home, the place I would spend my last year of high school and the town where I would make my dreams become a reality.

I was so grateful to find a friend like Sally. She's been my savior to say the least. Even when I was at my darkest days, she never gave up on me. Since the football game we became even closer than friends- now were like sisters. We share all our thoughts and tell each other our most embarrassing secrets. We lean on each other when we need a hand and she's always there for me.

Unfortunately, it was Monday, the start of another new and long week. I woke up late again, but I knew Sally would wait for me. We walk to school together everyday since we live so close to each other. It was the third school day in a row that I woke up late, and it was becoming a habit that I would pick up Sally at her house and we would drive to school, just so we would make it to our homeroom just as the late bell would sound. Today it would be another day like that. I did my usual late routine - wake-up, brush my teeth, skip breakfast, quickly shower, dry my hair, get dressed, do some finishing touches to my image, then scoot out the door and leave for Sally's. My father's been away for 3 days now; he had a retreat that he had to go on with the church so he should be back in about 6 days.

After picking up Sally, we quickly made our way for school. I parked in the closest parking spot I could find and we ran into the school in a mad dash. We didn't have any time to stop at our lockers, so we just ran to our 1st period, English.

We were the last one's thought the door like usual, so we casually made our way to our seats which were next to each other and unpacked our notebooks. I quickly scammed the class to become aware of my surroundings and there he was. Landon Carter was sitting in the third row, two seats down from mine. I panicked.... like never before. What was he doing here and on time, something I would have never expected from a person like him. I called to Sally, she turned to me with a shocked expression on her face; obviously she had seen him too. ' It must be a dream', I thought. ' How can this be real??'

"Class..." My teacher called out. She was plump and round and was often made fun of.... Her name didn't help her either- Mrs. Flabby. "I want to introduce a new student that just transferred to this class... Landon" She called to him to state an introduction.

Landon rose from his seat and walked to the front of the room. All eyes were glued on him and you could tell he felt uncomfortable.

"Alright, everyone here knows me, so can we please carry on with class..." Landon said with cockiness. 'Yep, there's the guy I saw at the football game' I said to myself. Landon obviously was not going to let his reputation as the high school rebel, fail. But one thing surprised me. During his little, 'introduction to the class' he looked at me. His eyes' pierced mine and I felt the same love that I had for him before the football game. Landon acknowledged me, something I thought and hoped would never happen again.

I bowed my head down. I was confused and awe-struck by everything that happened in 10 minutes. I began having flashbacks of the day we first met, our first kiss... Our happy memories that I promised myself to forget.

Mrs. Flabby's voice erupted my thoughts yet again. This time she was partnering people up for projects.

"Cole and Kara... Sally and John (at least Sally would be happy, she had a major crush on John)... Mick and Jeanie..." The people left for pairing-up became smaller and smaller, and my name had not yet been called.

' Please God, not Landon!! Anyone but Landon...' I silently thought

Mrs. Flabby continued, "Erik and Taryn... well, it looks like the only two people that are left are Jamie and Landon. Please pair up with your partner now, so you can discuss your projects.

' Oh no, Oh gosh no... this can't be happening.' I turned to look at Landon who was already making his way over to my desk.

I felt sick. My head was spinning and my heart was throbbing.

' Oh God, tell me what to do... do I pretend to have to go to the nurse, do I talk to him and act like nothing happened...'

"Uh.... Hey Jamie... I guess were partners huh?" Landon asked, already knowing the answer, just trying to strike conversation.

' How could he be so naïve. He thinks that just because were partners that I'm supposed to talk to him. How dare he!!'

Landon's voice awoke me again, "Jamie?"

"How dare you... How dare you give me the best summer of my life and then throw it away. Landon, if you didn't know already, I saw you at the last football game, underneath the bleachers ( I added that, just to show how angry I was)... I gave my heart to you, thinking you were someone I could trust and, and, and..." I began to stutter. This was all to over- whelming for me. I suddenly began to feel sick again. I took all my stuff together in one hand, scooped it up, and ran out of the room. The students were so noisy that the teacher didn't even notice that I left the room.

"Jamie, please wait" I heard Landon yell.

' Oh please tell me he is not going run after me'

I ran though the hallways, not knowing where to run. I wanted to go to the nurse because I did feel sick, but then again, I knew Landon would always be there when I returned. I took a sharp turn and ran out though the door, to the outside.

Yes, I was skipping school. I knew it was wrong and that I couldn't run from my problems, but at this point I didn't care. With my backpack over my shoulder and several books tucked under my arm, I ran straight for my car. I rummaged through my bag for my keys, put them in the car door and was just about to plop my books down on the car seat, when a sturdy hand closed my car door shut. I looked over my shoulder and there standing tall and out of breath was Landon.

A/N!! this is just a shout out to all my BBFL!! Isa, Vicki and Kelley!! Love ya Chickies!!


	5. Revealing the Untold

I went home to try and clear my head, but found that it only made matters worst. All I could think about was Landon. He made me feel so special when we were together. It just felt so right being in his arms, feeling his embrace. It's a feeling that can only be described with the word, Love. I recalled how he recently said he loved me and how kind and gentle he was when he said it.

It was now about 3:45 and I was just about to make myself a sandwich when the phone rang. I knew that nobody had my phone number besides Sally and daddy, so I was very surprised when I found out the Eddie had called.

" Hello" I answered.

" Uh, hi Jamie... This is Eddie."

" Oh... Hi Eddie... what can I help you with" I asked. He and I were pretty- close. We knew each other through Sally and we all were pretty good friends.

" I was wondering if you would... uh...like to go to a movie tonight with me." He asked stuttering. I could tell he was as nervous as I was.

" I...um... I, uh...." I didn't know what to say.

" Yes!" I said letting a breath I had been holding escape. "I would love to go to a movie tonight."

" Great"

Eddie came to pick me up around 6:30. We decided to go to the local hamburger house to get a quick bite and then we'd go to the movie theater to see "Spiderman II". I decided on the movie, (I didn't think it was right to go see a romantic movie with Eddie. I mean we were just going as friends and you can never see too much of Tobey, right?)

The movie and everything went great... until we saw Landon. We were in the movie theater already waiting for the movie previews to begin- me with my small soda and Eddie with his Skittles- when we spot Landon walking down the aisle looking for a seat. He was with one of his friends who -if Sally told me correctly-, looked like Eric.

I tried to duck, with no such luck. Landon made his way over to me as Eric took a spot next to a girl who looked like he was meeting there with.

" So I make one bad move and already you go and rebound on this sleaze-bag" Landon said with such rage and disgust.

I just sat there in horror, fearing what might come out of my mouth.

"Landon I...look" I said sighing. "It's not like we're together at the moment and Eddie and I just came as friends. I needed some time to get out of the house and think about what was going on. I needed to get my mind off you." I said pointing my finger at him, hoping he'll realize just how much difficulty he's put me through. " Besides Landon, just because I'm with another person other than you, doesn't mean you have any right to call them such a harsh name." I said looking down into my lap.

Landon looked at me with no emotion on his face at all. His lips were relaxed and his eyes were in a hazy glaze. His cheekbones weren't tense, but had a peaceful rest to them.

' Maybe he got my point' I thought, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

" Your right Jamie, you should be allowed to do whatever you wish to do. Just think about what I said this morning and I guess I'll see ya around" he said with a faint smile.

" M-kay" I said with the same faint smile he had. Landon walked over to an empty seat behind Eric and his dates' just in time for the movie to begin.

So the night wasn't horrible but I definitely had some things I needed to think about when I got home. -Maybe Landon and I would have a chance after all-.

A.N./ Ok... just a head's up, Kara has withdrawn from this story and has dumped it on me, so basically I'm left writing this myself. I just wanted you to be aware that the writing style and sense may be quite different from the other chappy's cuz now it's just me writing!! Any reviews, comments and idea's would be greatly appreciated and accepted!!!

Thanx a million,

Kristin


	6. Need a ride?

The next day was a long one and since I hadn't seen or talked to Landon since the day before, it wasn't any easier. I found myself thinking about him in class, and even in my dreams; maybe I should just try and move forward on our relationship, instead of holding onto the past. School had just let out and I gathered my things and began walking to my car. Once I was close enough, I could see Landon leaning on my car, watching me. He had on a half-boyish grin and I could tell he was happy to see me.

" Hello Landon!" I said nonchalantly, trying to hide the excitement in my voice. He just looked so cute like that.

" Hey Jamie…" Landon said looking towards the ground. He looked up quickly and we made eye contact for barely two seconds.

" Lemme help you with that…" he said grabbing the pile of books in my hands, so I could pull out my car keys.

" Thank-you" I said kindly.

" So uh… have you thought about what I said?" Landon said with a hoping eye.

I was so busy trying to get my car door to open that I didn't hear what he said. As much as I was thankful for it, the car was a piece of junk, any genius could figure that one out.

When I didn't answer, I guess Landon took it as an instinctive to continue.

" Please, Jamie can we please just go somewhere and talk?"

" Um… sure" I said with a faint smile. " Why don't you meet me at my house and we can discuss this over lemonade." I said warmly.   
" Do you need a ride?" I asked, deep down hoping that he would.

" Um… I guess so, I did walk to school today, the car's in the shop, but only if you wouldn't mind." Landon said questioning me if it was ok.

" Sure… I mean were going to the same place anyway. " I said with a smile. ' Where did that come from?'

Landon's POV:

I can't believe Jamie's being so open today. I had a feeling it'd be much harder to get her back then this. ' Now lets not jinx this, Landon' ok ok… why would Jamie be so kind to me… she's supposed to be pissed… I guess that's why I love her so much… she's not like other girls. Now if only I could get her to realize how much I do care for her.

"Landon??" Jamie said breaking my state of thought.

" Yeah…"

" You can get in the car, I don't bite…" Jamie said with a laugh, she had opened the door for me to get in.

" Oh… um...ok…" I said climbing in and placing my book-bag on the floor in front of me. 

ok guys... sorry it took so long to update... and yes, i know... this was a short chappy, but hopefully it'll hold ya over til I get more time to type some more! 

God Bless,   
kristin


	7. Lemonade and friendships

The rest of the ride to Jamie's was rode in a comfortable silence. I was thinking about what Jamie had last said and she was in her own thoughts- a place she often visits.

When we reached her house, Jamie invited me to sit out on the swing she had in her back yard; she explained to me that she wasn't allowed to invite people into the house when her father wasn't home. Jamie told me to make myself at home, as she quickly went into the house to make a pitcher of lemonade. I waited patiently for her return as I made myself at home on the rather large swing.

Jamie soon came out with two cups of lemonade, and walked over to the swing that sat beside the sea bay. It was a hot day and I was happy Jamie made lemonade; besides being my favorite drink, it was much needed in the hot temperatures of the afternoon.

After a few minutes of watching the water drift by us in a graceful wisp, Jamie turned to me and studied me for what seemed like an eternity. When she finally said something, a large breath exhaled from my lungs, from which I had been holding it.

" So… " She said looking down at her lap, " What did you want to talk about?"

" Well…" I took a moment to gather myself and spoke what had been on my mind for a long time, " Jamie, I wanted to talk about us. What's on your mind? What are you thinking? Where do we go from here", I said in a gentle voice, wanting her to feel my confusion.

" Well… I think we should just forget about the past and move forward. Start again. Keep the good memories but forget the bad. I think we both deserve a fresh start." Jamie said curling her lower lip over her top one and shaking her head to assure her decision.

" I think that sounds great " I said, happy I was getting a second chance.

" Um…" I said turning towards Jamie, my legs now dangling off the swing, " Would you like to go out with me tomorrow… to dinner, or a movie… whatever you want… just to go out." I said with a meek smile, hoping Jamie wouldn't say no.

" I'd love to!" She said with a giggle and a smile that made the sun seem dull.

" Great… how about I pick you up at 6." I said with excitement.

" That sounds perfect "

" Ok then" I said starting to feel uncomfortable, " Well, I better get going, I didn't tell my mom that I wouldn't be home right after school" I said looking into the distance where I could see the sun beginning to set.

" Why don't I drive you home… no sense in walking home when I could just drive you." Jamie said getting up and taking the glasses into the house.

" Um… ok… sounds good" I said gathering my things and making my way to the car. It was already unlocked so I settled in and waited for Jamie.

I showed Jamie the way to my house and she said from the outside that it looked lovely. I thanked her for the ride home and was able to leave the car when a feeling came over me that took control of me. I leaned over the seat and gently kissed Jamie on the cheek.

" I'll see you tomorrow" I said with a wink.

" Ok" Jamie said quietly but with content.

I closed the car door and walked up the walkway to my house. I heard Jamie's car chug away and all I could think about was how I wanted to impress Jamie on our date tomorrow.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

School went by in a blur the next day and I couldn't wait for 6. Once school ended I made my way to Jamie's locker to help her to her car- I wanted to be as much as a gentleman as possible.

" Hey Jamie" I said tapping her on her back as I approached her locker.

" Hi Landon…" she said almost startled. I could tell I surprised her, but she seemed happy to see me.

" What are you doing here??"

" Well I came to walk you to your car… " I said matter of factly.

" And why would I need you to walk me to my car? " Jamie said lifting her brow at me.

" Um… because I just wanted to help you to your car… you know, be a gentleman and stuff " I said uncomfortably.

" I'm just kidding Carter. I'm glad you found me… I'd love for you to walk me to my car. Sometimes I just can't help playing with you… it's so fun to watch you squirm. " Jamie said as a bunch of giggles escaped.

" Ok, HAHA… very funny…lets go so we can beat the crowd " I said taking the pile of books in Jamie's hands so I could hold onto one of her hands.

And that's how we walked out of school, her hand in mine, my hand in hers. I loved Jamie and whether she knew it or not, I couldn't deny my feelings for her anymore.

A/N: Ok Ok… I know, not one of my best chapters, but I kinda needed it to get the ball moving again. Sorry for the delay in updates, I promise to get better with that sort of thing. I really don't like how this story is going… just seems like a repeat of the many other Lamie stories out there, so I think I'm gonna wrap the last chapters up quickly… and maybe make a Shandy story, or just focus more on my other story. One way or another, thanks for all of your help! Much Love…

xo K M xo


End file.
